


【授翻】Sincerely Yours/致亲爱的你

by ikerestrella



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: 有时候，Even的大脑一团乱麻，全世界似乎都找不出一个人能帮他理清藏匿在他大脑里的东西。Even自己尤其无能为力。而和Isak在一起没有条条框框。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sincerely Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943277) by [Joana789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joana789/pseuds/Joana789). 



**标题** ：Sincerely Yours 致亲爱的你

 **作者** ：Joana789

 **译者** ：ikerestrella

 **分级** ：PG-13

 **配对** ：Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen（斜线有暗示）

 **字数** ：原文4,759，译文7,674

 **原文链接** ：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/8943277>

 **简介** ：有时候，Even的大脑一团乱麻，全世界似乎都找不出一个人能帮他理清藏匿在他大脑里的东西。Even自己尤其无能为力。

而和Isak在一起没有条条框框。

 

* * *

 

　　有时候，Even的大脑一团乱麻，全世界似乎都找不出一个人能帮他理清藏匿在他大脑里的东西。Even自己尤其无能为力。

　　他讨厌这个说法。

 

 

　　*

　　和Sonja在一起不总是这样。

　　他们曾爱过。Even有记忆，尽管不如他想象中那么生动。他们相识多年，那时他比现在矮很多，Sonja还不会化妆，两个小孩就这样意外闯进彼此的生活。Sonja对他知根知底，有时候像是比Even自己还了解自己，像是她已经对自己烂熟于心、了如指掌，将他分卸成了一个个独立的片段：他的童年、他以前的学校、他现在的学校、他来了又走的朋友、他的父母、他的梦想、他的恐惧，所有所有组成他的一切。

　　Even Bech Næsheim是一堆随机因子的总和。

　　可他又不是。

　　他希望他能找出那个准确的时刻：从什么时候起他开始厌倦这一切？厌倦Sonja看他的样子？他希望他能回到那个特定的记忆节点，然后说“这就是一切分崩离析的起点”，但这没可能。

　　或许他已经说不清发生了什么。或许Sonja也是。

　　他思索着原因，但却找不到答案。或许是因为他们在一起太久了，可他也知道感情不该有保质期。或许是她太专注于当他的看护人，而不是他的恋人。或许是责任让她变成了这样。

　　Sonja人不差——她让人安心，对人耐心，待人关怀。她的密切关注曾经一度给他慰藉，像是供他停靠的港口，让他不至于流离失所，可现在——现在他感到喘不过气，仿佛她一直盯着他，一直在控制他。Even已经明白了有一段时间，他知道这样无法长久。

　　他像是要窒息。

 

 

　　*

　　接着他遇到了那个男孩。

　　Even第一次见到他，是在开学第一天。像是电影剧本里的一幕，有点超现实，又很短暂，可时间却仿佛被拉长。那个男孩走过校园。人来人往，可Even的目光一旦在他身上停留，便一直跟随。

　　他高而瘦，步伐轻盈，手抄在口袋里；他的头发有点蓬乱，金色，说不清深浅；还有他的轮廓，他的眼睛，他嘴唇的曲线。Even感到害怕。荒谬吧，他害怕他一眨眼，那个男孩就会消失。

　　时间放慢，接着又加快。

　　男孩没有消失，而是笑了，对着人群里一个不知名、无关紧要的人。那是个很浅的微笑，或者只能说是嘴角一个若有若无的弧度。接着他转身走进学校。

　　Even看着他离开。

　　（他的名字叫Isak Valtersen。他之后会知道。）

 

 

　　*

　　说来奇怪，他总是注意到这个男孩，哪怕他并非有心。

　　他们在走廊中擦肩过一两次，在餐厅里排过同一列队。男孩坐在他对面的桌子上，男孩在他周五离校时经过他身边；有一次，他走过前坪，捕捉到男孩的目光。

　　男孩还如Even所期望的那样，出现在了古怪的抱抱团会议上，半途又溜了出去。Even在厕所镜子里偷瞄男孩，和他坐在长椅上抽烟，吐出的烟雾飘散在寒冷的晚风里。他们近得手臂都快要相碰。

　　Isak Valtersen有一群几乎从不离身的朋友，一个总是因为新短信振动的手机，一副清晰好听的嗓音。他热爱平沿帽，眼睛时浅时深，笑容充满吸引力。Even全都看在眼里。

 

 

　　*

　　之后，他们坐在Even家的窗边。凉风从窗外溜进室内，Even吸了一口手里的卷烟，想着， _我可以像这样度过每一天。_

　　两人独处时，逗笑Isak很容易，他的举止也和以往不同，似乎没那么紧张。Even尽情地看着他：他的姿势、他的嘴唇、他下颚锋利的线条。他放任自己只多看一秒，因为一种他说不清、叫不出名字的感觉已然蹿进他的胸骨。

　　 _你这是在干什么？_ 他问自己，然后又把问题抛在脑后。

 

 

　　*

　　和Isak在一起没有条条框框。

　　Even不习惯。条条框框似乎是他和Sonja相处时的一切：别这么做、别这么说、别再这个样子……他曾想，要是他足够努力，他总能习惯这种生活。可这时他的生活里出现了Isak。

　　这一切发生得太快。

　　接着Isak直视着他的眼睛亲吻Emma；接着Isak在走廊和他擦肩，假装不认识他；接着他的目光追随着Even走过校园；接着他因为被他调侃将他推进泳池；接着——

　　接着，当Even亲吻他时，他回应了，Even的脊髓因此一阵战栗，他胸腔里的星星火苗燃成旺焰，带着电荷急速窜动。Isak的手指在他的手臂上滚烫，嘴唇在他的嘴唇上灼热。

　　Even知道一件事，他相信Isak也知道：这一刻将刻骨铭心。

 

 

　　*

　　Isak的房间像是另一度的现实，Isak和Even吻在一起的嘴唇像是另一度的现实；还有Isak的触摸，他的温度，他嘴靠在Even的衣服上、和他紧紧相贴时说话的声音，都像是另一度的现实。

　　Isak说起平行宇宙。Even此时此刻只感觉自己便置身于其中一个。

　　这不像真的。

　　不然Isak怎么会让他那么安心？不然他的骨头怎么会感觉不到沉重的疲惫，反而出奇地平静？不然他怎么会觉得自己立足在平衡之间——他这样一个总是在天平两端的人，总是摇摇欲坠、变化莫测的人，不管做什么，不管多努力，也总是抓不住一个平衡点。

　　然而，Isak的嘴唇吻在Even的皮肤上，世界突然一下子稳了，踏实了，安心了。

　　这一点也不真实。这是他经历过最不真实的事。Even觉得出了什么问题。

　　有那么短暂的一瞬，在他们一个吻和下一个吻之间，一句话和下一句话之间，在他们的笑声之间，在他们相贴的脸颊之间，Even试着想象一个地方，一个平行宇宙。在那里，他告诉了Isak；在那里，Isak知道一切；在那里，他可以说出“我有躁郁症”这几个字，而他的世界不会因此崩塌；在那里，他可以一直像这样，呆在这个房间里，呆在这张床上，那个好看的男孩就这样靠在他的身上，那个地方就算他有时大脑一团乱麻也没什么。

　　他试着想象，可他做不到。

　　他觉得可怕。

　　在所有的宇宙里——有那么稍纵即逝的片刻，他想要告诉Isak，可他说不出口——在所有的宇宙里，我都孤独一人，只有我、我的思想和我坏掉的脑袋。这就是现实。

　　“我能永远和你呆在这儿吗？”他转而说。Isak对着他笑，那么温柔的微笑，来自全世界最柔软的男孩。

　　他说，“可以啊，”然后靠在他身上，整个人放松了下来。不就是这样吗？永远呆在一个地方，不就意味着安全、慰藉，意味着和那个能最好地让你的世界回归原样的人在一起吗？

　　 _你上次有这种感觉是什么时候呢？_ Even问自己，他一边思索，指尖一边在Isak的皮肤上画着图案。答案是从来没有，可是他没有说出口。

 

 

　　*

　　Sonja对他说，“够了，Even。”她的一贯作风。“这孩子什么都不知道”，以及，“你知道你在做什么吗？”以及，“他不过就是个小孩”，以及，“Isak总有一天会知道真相”。

　　Even莫名不喜欢她念他名字的方式。

　　她或许是对的吧，因为Sonja永远都是对的。她太了解他，说的每一句话都是真理。他不敢相信，为什么她能那么冷静，哪怕她的嘴唇紧抿、眼神呆滞，好像她并没完全把他的话放在心上，好像她觉得这只是他头脑发热时的一个念头。

　　可这不是。他不能再这样下去。他现在明白了，而Sonja值得比谎言、担忧和挂掉的电话更好的东西。

　　起码他们曾有过好时光。

 

 

　　*

　　Even永远不会承认，可是事实是，世界倾覆那一刻，他并没做好准备。

　　他去找Isak，想对他说，“我和Sonja结束了”，或者“我很抱歉那天就这么离开”，或者“我有件事想告诉你”，可是不知为何，他几乎什么也没说。

　　可是Isak在说话。他的话就表示了一切。

　　起初，他感觉被人揍了一拳。Even不得不将视线从Isak脸上移开，才能让自己给出一个得体的反应。因为他做不到——他没法思考，没法正常呼吸。要是用心说谎，他是个高超的骗子。他知道他的表情和动作丝毫没有出卖他，因为当他抬头重新看向面前毫不知情的漂亮男孩，他没看到任何变化。

　　Even吻了他，很短的一个吻，不过是嘴唇的轻轻相贴，可那样的触碰仍让他刺痛。

　　无数的情绪在他内心搅动，猛烈得快要将他的胸腔撕裂。

　　Isak的生活里不需要精神病人。所以Even离开。

 

 

　　*

　　过后，到了深夜，当他一个人躺在床上，关上了所有门，拉上了窗帘，他试着将那句话一个字一个字地说出口。

　　这不是他第一次将这些话说出口，可Even从未感觉它们如此苦涩，在他舌尖如此沉重，在他嘴里如此陌生。他多希望自己是在说别人，大街上的某个陌生人，书里的某个角色。他多希望自己是在读剧本。

　　“我有躁郁症，”他对着空荡荡的房间轻语，接着又试了一次，“我有精神病。”

　　他的声音坠落、消散。而这不是剧本。没人回应。

 

 

　　*

　　要躲开Isak很简单，简单到让他不悦。

　　是的，他需要下意识努力——Even必须逼迫自己不在人群中寻找金发或平沿帽，在Isak的朋友出现时转开目光，有一两次还换了回家路线。可是想起来，这也很简单，总比试着吸引他的注意力简单，因为如果他足够努力，他真能想象什么都没发生过，想象自己又回到了最初的起点，回到开学第一天，而他从来没遇到过Isak Valtersen，从来没给他发过那条愚蠢的短信，从来没说过“事情好像发展得太快了”

　　可这都是个该死的谎言，因为这一切的确发生了。

　　而现在，Even明白了——Isak总是等着Even踏出第一步，总是吻得小心谨慎，像是有些害怕；现在，他记起Isak的指甲从他皮肤上滑过，他嘴唇的热度覆上他的脖颈，他有些上气不接下气的笑，他唤他名字的声音。

　　而这些，他没那么容易忽略。

 

 

　　*

　　派对上，他任由Sonja吻他。这样不对，可那不过只是个吻，而Even又困惑又疲惫，已经没法去在乎。

 

 

　　*

　　或许有时生活真的如同一部电影，正如他所说。

　　当他在那间愚蠢的餐厅撞见Isak，世界仿佛静止了——像是一部从未有人拍过、也不会有人拍的电影中的一幕。Even的脚步骤然停止，在那漫长的一秒钟里，他又有了那种感觉，那种他已经体会过的感觉，强烈到可以将他肋骨撕裂的感觉。

　　“Hello，”他不敢再说更多，因为如果他开口，他会告诉Isak，“我想你，”以及，“我很抱歉”，还有其他正灼烧着他喉咙的话。

　　“Hello，”Isak回答。他甚至没法直视Even的脸超过两秒钟。

　　他看上去好累，比以前苍白了一点，不知怎么的更瘦小了，像是组成他的色彩让人给褪去了一层。换做别人是注意不到的，可是Even能。Isak低头，接着抬起头，那是他紧张时的表现。

　　所以，Even得说点什么，什么都行，第一时间想到什么就说什么，因为日复一日，他都在试着忘记这个男孩，可是他的努力全都白费。他现在明白了，就像这样恍然大悟了。

　　而Isak没有像他担心的那样无视他。他甚至挤出一声笑，虽然那笑声虚弱，有些生硬，显然是刻意强装出来的。Even不习惯他这样。

　　 _都是你干的好事，_ 他暗自想着，喉咙发紧。

　　接着Isak轻声地、几乎可以说是咕哝地丢给他一句“我得走了”，然后匆忙离开。Even眨了眨眼。睁开眼时，已经看不到他梦里的男孩。

 

 

　　*

　　他给他画了些东西，放进他的柜子。这主意真糟，可他没别的法子了。

 

 

　　*

　　（如同在陷落。

　　世界的边缘开始模糊，又变得尖锐。Even感觉自己变轻了。入睡变得更难，专注一件事不被分神变得更难。他坐卧不宁。

　　他的大脑工作了整个白天，工作了整个夜晚；他的大脑活跃、灵动而敏捷。）

 

 

　　*

　　他意识里的下一件事，是局促不安地站在Isak的门口，双手揣进口袋里——因为这样能为他缓解紧张，虽然成效甚微。

　　终于，Isak打开门。他不知道该说什么——他脑子里太多想法，也与此同时又远远不够。所以他只是看着他，感觉自己无遮无拦、不知所措。可刹那之间，他什么都不需说。

　　Isak疯狂地亲吻他，如同这是一场他铁了心拿下的战役。他把Even拽向自己，手指插进他的头发里，然后闭上眼睛，于是，不管Even的脑子里曾潜伏着多少想法，现在都已经消失不见。

　　于是Even将Isak压在墙上，吻得他喘不过气，轻咬他的皮肤，脱下他的衣服。Isak的眼睛对他说，“没关系的。”他杂乱的喘息声对他说，“我好想你。”他游走的双手对他说，“你去哪里了？”接着，Even把Isak的胯部固定在床上，Isak的喉咙深处发出细小的呻吟。Even喘着气说，“你真是太他妈美了，”而Isak的唯一反应就是将他拽向自己再一次吻他。

　　如果Even需要靠假装来拥有这一切，那他会这么做。

 

 

　　*

　　第二天早上，他给Isak做早餐，跟他的室友聊天，和他在厨房里亲热，因为 _他是他的梦中情人_ **。** Even开心到不真实，满脸傻笑，精力旺盛。他周围的世界好明朗，好生动，他一闪念想，他以前怎么从来没注意过这点？

　　他们打了一个周末的游戏，躺在Isak的床上亲昵。他们欢笑，打趣，调情，任着Isak的室友给他们合照，Even还穿上了Isak的衣服。

　　“我要给你拍部电影，”晚些时候，Even埋在Isak的脖子里呢喃。已是下午，天色已黑，他从来没像现在这样希望时间能停止。

　　“哦，我知道，”Isak说。Even不需要看他的脸就知道他一定在翻白眼，可他声音里的笑意却也掩藏不住。“不会在水下憋气的男孩，非常聪明，你已经说过了。”

　　Even轻轻摇头，感觉Isak的手指缠住他的头发。

　　“不。”他轻语，几个星期前这个题目或许还很契合，可现在不了。“现在不叫这个名字了。”

　　“那新标题叫什么？”Isak的话语夹在他的呼吸声里。Even吮吸着他下颚处的皮肤，Isak喘气。

　　 _世界上最柔软的男孩，他_ 想说但没有。 _让世界变得安稳的男孩。刻骨铭心的男孩。_

 

 

　　*

　　他感觉晕眩，眼花，脑袋发飘。这一切，正在发生的一切，太好了，好到Even止不住地笑，他的胸腔满盈盈的。

　　他几乎不回家了，因为坐在一个地方无所事事有什么意义呢？他又不怎么睡觉。再说了，他又不感觉自己需要睡觉。再说了，他的父母知道他在哪儿。再说了，他现在唯一想的就是和Isak在一起。他想看他的笑脸，想把他逗乐，想见他的朋友，想握他的手，想和他共同度过这个世界的每一分每一秒。让这座城市见鬼去吧，忘掉这个世界吧，我们去酒店开房，关上门，只有我们两个人。

　　他脑子里的主意纠缠成了一团，可他会处理好的，很快就会的。他会把它们分门别类，然后选一个，然后他们就照着做。

　　时间过得好快。一天又一天，一天又一天。

　　他看见Isak在咖啡厅里，在玻璃上给他画了颗心。Isak笑了。接着他们去酒店，这就是Even想要的，因为有什么理由不呢？接着Even给温柔的前台姑娘讲他们俩的事，告诉她Isak有多美。不，不止是她，他想告诉整个世界，告诉世界的每一个人。

　　他们到了房间。门刚关上，Isak就拽住他，迫不及待地吻他。Even感觉自己沉浸在爱河里，浸得好深。

 

 

　　*

　　接着一切成了噩梦。

 

 

　　*

　　如往常一样，低潮来得势不可挡，因为他只能亢奋那么长时间。突然之间，Even只剩一团理不清的思绪、看不清的眼睛和沉甸甸的四肢。最开始他呆在一家医院，但没呆多久就回了家。他的房间很暗，让他感觉好大，他妈妈的声音像是从很远的地方传来。

　　Even吸气，觉得自己的肺太小。

　　他睡觉，又醒来，然后又睡觉。在一件事和另一件事的间隙，在拉上的窗帘和门外轻轻的敲门声之间，在他的被单和脑子里的迷雾中，他渐渐忘记了时间。

　　他睡觉。不睡的时候，他数着天花板上的裂缝，想着Isak。

　　Even迷迷糊糊地想，在某个地方，会不会存在那样一个宇宙。在那里，这一切都没有发生，他没有生病，Isak和他只是两个胡闹的男孩，他从没对Isak、Sonja和他的父母说谎，成了一名导演或是制片人，拍关于爱情的电影。

　　而后他又反过来问自己，为什么还抓着平行宇宙这个念头不放，这明明让他那么恐惧。

　　问题是，他知道这一切会发生。Even知道。Sonja似乎也知道。除了Isak，每个人都知道，每个人都能预料。Even从不想把任何人牵涉进来，可他还是这么做了。

　　内疚在他心里燃烧殆尽，剩下的灰烬是羞耻和沮丧，而他对这一切都已生厌。

 

 

　　*

　　过了段时间，Isak打来电话。Even看着亮起的屏幕，想起他的“别再给我发短信”，想象着Sonja把真相告诉Isak，又记起Isak勉强的笑容，然后挂掉了电话。

　　这样更好，他对自己说。的确如此，可他从没觉得自己这么可悲过。

 

 

　　*

　　可是Isak值得一个交代，在这一切发生之后。

　　可是Even……没法面对他，没法打给他，也没法和他说话。他什么也没法做，因为他的胸腔那么空洞，像是马上就会自己塌陷，让他承受不来。他会对Isak放手，就像他老早前就该做的一样，因为这就是他们的故事一开始注定的结局。

　　Even就是那种得不到美满结局的人。

　　他穿上毛衣，接着连帽衫，接着夹克，一层接着一层，直到他感觉自己像个废物，只能靠这种方式躲避外面的世界。而他现在需要出门。如果他再在房间里多呆一分钟，他就会被闷死在自己该死的安全空间里，于是他告诉父母他想出去透透气，说他带了手机，就这么出去了。

　　最后，他给Isak发了短信。

　　写这条短信花了他接近半个小时。他躲在学校厕所里，靠在冷冰冰的砖墙上，因为这是一切开始的地方，他理应在这里结束。或许他的人生真是一部俗套的小成本电影，因为他写完的时候，几乎要到了 _他们的时间_ 。顷刻之间他恨自己有这样的想法。

　　Even写着，“亲爱的Isak，”接着，“我很抱歉”，接着，“我害怕失去你，”当他写到“我有躁郁症”时，他的脑袋一阵犯晕。最后，他描绘出一个他们在一起的平行宇宙，那是存在于他梦中的景象。这就是全部了。

　　他写着，“我爱你。”真奇怪，他明明想过那么多次，在他脑海中一次次重复这几个字，甚至都到了舌尖，却从没说出口过。

　　可是Isak需要知道。这是Even欠他的。

 

 

　　*

　　他出去的时候看见Isak。

　　他气喘吁吁，夹克敞开着，看起来有些慌张，有些警觉，可当他们目光相接时，却是Even愣在了原地。他心里突然有太多问题想问，太多话想说——“你在这里做什么？”“你为什么来这儿？”“我真的好抱歉，”——可他一个字也说不出口。

　　这是个梦。如果他开口，梦就会结束。

　　然而就在这时，Isak的眼睛里闪过一丝光。他向Even走近，步伐很慢，却不小心翼翼。他没有戒备，没有害怕，也没有犹豫，Even迷糊地想着，有点眩晕。这不是畏惧，这一点也不像畏惧，这是在请求他的允许。他意识到，这是 _松了口气_ 。这个念头让他一下子无法呼吸。

　　那双手触上Even的脸颊。还是一样，缓慢，轻柔，温暖，真实。这是Isak在说，“我什么都知道了，”Even心里想着，闭上眼睛，因为眼前的一切让他无法承受。这是Isak在说，“你觉得我们能一起解决吗？”

　　他们的嘴唇轻碰，而这个，这是Isak在说，“Hello。”

 

 

　　*

　　之后，他们躺在Isak的床上。黑暗之中，他们看不到彼此，只是呼吸着相同的空气，感受着同一床被子的温度。Isak的手攒住Even的衣服，对他耳语，“这个宇宙就够了。”

　　Even没有说话。就算Isak知道他还没睡着，他也没有拆穿他。

 

 

　　*

　　有Isak在身边并没让他感觉轻松多少，可Even想或许有一天会的。

　　他睡了很久。他很累，身体像灌了铅，而且他也没理由下床。现在发生的一切没有道理，因为……这不明摆着的吗？他不该有这样的结局。现在的一切对他来说很陌生。他习惯了人们离开，不习惯他们回来；他习惯了不停地改变生活环境、改变应对策略、改变用药、换学校、换朋友，可他不怎么习惯有人愿意留在他的生活里。

　　他总会搞砸的。Isak昨天就不该来。

　　可是Isak说，“我们玩个游戏好吗？”这压根算不上什么计划，可是Even也没更好的主意了，所以他静静同意。

　　接着Isak吻他，接着Even呼吸。

　　一分钟一分钟来，他可以做到。

 

 

　　*

　　周末在睡眠和寂静、Isak埋在Even头发里的手指、低沉的哼鸣、Isak柔软衣衫的慰藉之中不知不觉地过去。Even胸口的重石没有了，至少说是减轻了，他的肺不再感觉那么小，呼吸的时候比以前容易。

　　星期一，Isak早起上学，在Even的太阳穴处落下一吻当作再见。

　　看上去他似乎把他所有室友都调动起来照顾Even了，这实在是不难察觉。Eskild为Even做饭，陪他看电视，在他以为Even没注意到的时候紧张地瞄他；Noora为他准备茶点，向他讲述一天的见闻，让他睡觉，对他说“什么都不用担心”；Linn最开始很沉默，后来也和他说话，这倒让他很亲切，因为看上去她似乎能明白他。

　　Isak回到家，对他笑。就是那样的笑，和Even在开学第一天看到的一模一样。恍如隔世。

　　“怎么样？”Isak握住他的手问他。Even心不在焉地想，或许Isak真是世界上最柔软的男孩，可是需要的时候，他可以那么坚强。

　　Even刚刚才记起这点。

 

 

　　*

　　于是日子一天天过去。

　　他胸口的重量一点点消失，直到完全不剩。他吃得越来越多，睡得越来越少，感觉自己渐渐找回了活力。他和Linn一起打游戏，和Isak外出走动，在床上吻他，听他呼吸。黑暗渐渐散去。

　　星期五的派对上——圣诞派对！一转眼就到了这个时候，Even竟然没注意到——他和Eskild在门上挂槲寄生。Even对着房间另一头的Isak微笑，而Isak微笑着回应。

　　过了很久，在所有人都回家，Noora和Eskild也不见人影之后，他把Isak拉到槲寄生下，吻得他连连喘气。

 

 

　　*

　　所以说，有时候Even的大脑会一团乱麻，充满理不清的随机因子。

　　他对Isak说过一次，夜深的时候，在一片黑暗和寂静中。

　　Isak眨了眨眼，他温暖的呼吸扫过Even的皮肤。一秒后，他回答，“这没什么。”是啊。或许真的是这样。

　　Even想，如果生活是电影，他可以试着去喜欢这一部。

 

　 **FIN.**


End file.
